rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Mitchell (LORE)
* Name: Dan Mitchell * Codename: Parhelion * Archetype: Godlike Talent * Former Occupation: Test Pilot for Lockheed * Cover Occupation: Pilot for The Chicago Inquisitor newspaper. Current XP: 11 = Talent Description = Dan Mitchell can absorb and produce light in varying degrees. After recharging his power by laying in the sun for one hour, he is able to produce light from his body, from a gentle glow (equivalent to a nightlight) to a horrifying searing ray of heat and death that melts human skin and flesh. = Character Description = Dan "Mitch" Mitchell was born in Greensboro Alabama in 1918. After dropping out of high school, he joined the US Army Air Corps in 1936 where he learned how to fly. After being dishonorably discharged for gross insubordination, he joined a private air freight company as a pilot. Currently his mother, June Mitchell, lives alone with his 15 year old sister Rebbecca. His father, Robert Mitchell, is currently incarcerated in the Tutwiler Prison outside of Montgomery. He is serving a life sentence for the murder of an intruder in the family home. While he pled self defence, the jury was horrified by the way the intruder was maimed, having been burned horrifically by some sort of intense heat. In reality, Robert was covering for Daniel who had been surprised by the intruder and killed him with his undeveloped powers. Dan is a rather plain looking man, standing 6 foot even, moderate build, brown hair and eyes. He speaks plainly with a southern accent. Mild mannered, he is usually slow to anger but will lash out if sufficiently provoked or otherwise threatened. Dan is himself frightened by some of his own powers and is reluctant to use them without cause. = Motivations = Loyalties: * Family 1 * United States 1 Passions: * Rocketry/Space Exploration 2 * Flying 2 = Stats and Skills = Base Will 7 * Base Will Available: 7 * Additional Willpower: 8 (0 of which is in battery) Body 3 * Athletics 2 (5/0/0) * Brawling 3 (6/0/0) * Endurance 1 (4/0/0) Coordination 3 * Pilot (Aircraft) 5 (8/0/0) * Pilot (Jetpack) 5 (8/0/0) * Stealth 4 (7/0/0) * Pistols 4 (7/0/0) * Rifle 1 (4/0/0) * Machine Gun 1 (4/0/0) * Mortar 1 (4/0/0) Sense 5 (Hypersense Sense Dice: 4/0/1) * Perception 4 (9/0/0) * Scrutiny 1 (6/0/0) * Talent Identification 2 (7/0/0) Mind 3 * Languages ** Spanish 1 (4/0/0) ** German 1 (4/0/0) * Cinéma Vérité 1 (4/0/0) * Thule Society 1 (4/0/0) * Potent Potables 1 (4/0/0) * US Government Agencies 1 (4/0/0) * Improvised Explosives 1 (4/0/0) * Occult 1 (4/0/0) * Streetwise 2 (5/0/0) * Marine Life (like fish and stuff) 1 (4/0/0) * Alternate Realities 1 (4/0/0) * Navigation 1 (4/0/0) ** Maritime +1 * Submarine-ing 1 (4/0/0) * Smuggling 1 (4/0/0) * Prisons 1 (4/0/0) * Temporal Mechanics 1 (4/0/0) * Gnomes of Zurich 1 (4/0/0) * Seige Tactics 1 (4/0/0) * Radio Operation 1 (4/0/0) * Survival (Jungle) 1 (4/0/0) * First Aid 1 (4/0/0) * Pacific Island Geography 1 (4/0/0) * Zombie Lore 1 (4/0/0) * Conspiracy Theories 1 (4/0/0) * Christmas Lore 1 (4/0/0) * Japanese Battleships 1 (4/0/0) * Nautical Engineering 1 (4/0/0) * Atlantian Technology 1 (4/0/0) Charm 4 * Lie 1 (5/0/0) * Persuasion 3 (7/0/0) * Wealth 1 Command 3 * Interrogation 1 (4/0/0) * Intimidation 1 (4/0/0) * Stability 1 (4/0/0) * OSS Protocols 1 (4/0/0) * Tactics (Jungle) 1 (4/0/0) = Miracles = Glow 1/0/1 Glow allows the Talent to produce a glow from anywhere on his body (or his whole body), with an intensity ranging from a glowbug to a bright flashlight. It provides a light source up to Height x 5 yards away. It can be focused on a hand or the Talent's eyes to provide directional light instead, up to Height x 10 yards away. The Talent may choose the spectrum of light emitted, anywhere from ultraviolet to infrared (about 100nm to 1mm, within a 50nm window) or a general broad spectrum "white light". * Quality: Useful (Dud power) * Cost per die: 1/2/4 HyperSense: Sense 4/0/1 This Hypersense allows the Talent to visually perceive, in part or in whole, the entirety of the electromagnetic spectrum instead of just the "visible light" portion. The upshot of this is that the talent effectively has a form of X-Ray vision, low light vision, thermal vision, and increased visual acuity in general. * Cost per Die: 3/6/12 * Flaws: If/Then - Electromagnetic waves only (-1) I've Got Laser Eyes 4+1/0/1 A light-based attack that originates from the Talent's eyes. Capable of damaging more than one target, does Width+1 in Killing and Shock. This is a charged ability and the Talent must spend 1 hour in bright daylight to recharge it. * Quality: Attacks x2 * Cost per die: 4/8/16 * Attacks Capacity: Range 320 yards * Attacks Extras: Penetration x2 (+2), Spray (+1), Speeding Bullet (+2) * Attacks Flaws: Willpower bid (-1), Obvious (-1), Full Power Only (-1), Depleted (-1) Flashbang 0/4/0 A light-based attack that stuns, shocks, and engulfs multiple targets. It deals width in Shock Damage and causes width in "Daze" Effect for Width rounds to all Locations of Targets within the Radius. This is a charged ability and the Talent must spend 1 hour in bright daylight to recharge it. Targets can avoid the attack by covering their eyes. * Quality: Attacks * Cost per Die: 2/4/8 * Attacks Capacity: Range 80 yards * Attacks Extras: Daze (+1), Radius: 10 yards (+2), Engulf (+2), Non-Physical (+2) * Attacks Flaws: Willpower Bid (-1), Obvious (-1), Full Power Only (-1), Depleted (-1), Mental Strain (-2), Limited Damage: Shock (-1) SDF-1 (Seems Dan is Furious) 5/2/0 Bright light appears to emit from the entirety of the Talent's head as a large beam of energy strikes the target. It does Width +2 in Killing and Shock damage to the target. This is a Horrifying power and both the Talent and any witnesses must make a stability check or lose a point of Willpower (where applicable). This is a charged ability and the Talent must spend 1 hour in bright daylight to recharge it. * Quality: Attacks x3 * Cost per Die: 5/10/20 * Attacks Capacity: Range 6,400 yards (3.63 miles, which is past the horizon) * Attacks Extras: Booster: Range (+1), Disintegrate (+2), Penetration x4 (+4), Speeding Bullet (+2) * Attack Flaws: Willpower Bid (-1), Obvious (-1), Full Power Only (-1), Depleted (-1), Horrifying (-2), Slow (-2) The Light Fantastico 6/0/1 This power allows the Talent to manipulate light in several different ways. He may create any number of continuous sources of light or he can redirect or absorb any number of naturally present photons. The "Hologram" Quality allows the Talent to reproduce any number of objects he has seen with is own eyes (eg: a photograph of the object is insufficient unless you want to reproduce the photo itself). Here "Mass" refers to the Mass of the objects being simulated. The "Optical Camo" Quality allows the Talent to use his control of light to hide himself and/or others from visual detection. The effectiveness of this is limited by his HyperSense dice (required to reproduce the complicated visual patterns in real time). The final Defends Quality makes it difficult for opponents to hit the Talent by optical trickery, flashes of light, and other visual distractions. * Qualities: Useful x3, Defends x2 * Cost Per Die: 4/8/16 * Quality: Useful (Manipulate Light) (+2) ** Useful Capacity: Range 640 yards ** Useful Extras: None ** Useful Flaws: Willpower Bid (-1) * Quality: Useful (Hologram) (+2) ** Useful Capacity: "Mass" 1.7 Tons ** Useful Extras: Duration (+2) ** Useful Flaws: Attached to "Manipulate Light" quality (-2), If/Then (Must have seen the object) (-1), Fragile (-1) * Quality: Useful (Optical Camo) (+2) ** Useful Capacity: Mass 17 tons ** Useful Extras: Duration (+2), Booster: Mass (+1) ** Useful Flaws: Attached to "Manipulate Light" quality (-2), Fragile (-1), Attached to HyperSense: Sense (-2) * Quality: Defends x2 (+3) ** Defends Extras: Duration (+2) ** Useful Flaws: Attached to "Manipulate Light" quality (-2), Self Only (-3) Finger Welder 0/4/0 Finger Welder allows the Talent to cut apart or weld together metals of all kinds using concentrated Solar Energy™ which emits from any one of the Talent's right-hand fingers (but NOT the thumb because that would just be silly). * Quality: Useful * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Useful Capacity: Mass (20,000lbs) * Useful Extra: Booster: Mass x2 (+2) * Useful Flaws: Depleted (-1), Locational: Right Arm (-1), Willpower Bid (-1) Darken the Soul 0/1/0 "Darken the Soul" subtracts its dice from an opposing Talent's "detect talent" power. In game terms, the Talent appears to be mundane. * Quality: Useful * Cost per die: 2/4/8 (Only Hard Dice may be purchased in this miracle) Willpower Battery 10/0/0 (10) * Quality: Useful * Cost per die: 1/3/4 * Useful Capacity: Self * Useful Duration: Endless * Useful Flaw If/Then: Only works between dawn and dusk. = Notes = Owed a favor by the Kennedys. = To Do = = Journals = A Letter Home